Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star
by The Maudlin Muse
Summary: When Carlisle's family lands on the wrong side of a coven of witches his life takes an unexpected yet joyous turn.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am warning everyone right now, I know very little about the Twilight fandom. Aside from the first movie that I saw many years ago, I know nothing about the series. I have recently read some fanfiction and it sparked my interest in some of the characters and this little plot bunny nestled itself in my head and would not be shoed away. I never in my wildest dreams thought I would be writing a Twilight story, but here it is. I apologize to all the Twilight fans out there for not knowing more about your fandom before trespassing in it, I mean no harm and I hope you enjoy this bit of sappiness anyway.

This has no beta, all mistakes are mine, as always that is all I own. I still make no money from this.

Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star

OoOoOoOoOo

Chapter One

OoOoOoOoOo

In all my three hundred some odd years, I Carlisle Cullen had never actually come across a coven of witches. I had come across many of the Wiccan faith, but the real deal coven of witches with actual mojo was a rare breed. Even by vampire standards.

Even given what my father had done during my living years I had never actually come across the genuine artifact. All those poor souls, not a single one of them had had any real magic, black or otherwise.

So how my coven of young, admittedly sometimes foolish, vampires had run afoul of one is beyond me.

All I know is that one moment I am hunting with my family and the next the deer Emmett had been wrestling with turned into a young lady with long black hair and penetrating green eyes.

Emmett jumped back "Whoa, it's a chick!" he exclaimed as she rose to her full height and soon the air filled with popping sounds and we were surrounded by several more young women all zeroing in on my poor bear.

I jumped up and put myself between the former deer and my son and she glared at me.

"This is your young one, vampire?" She asked me and I nodded.

"You'd take care to teach him some manners." She scolded.

"His manners are perfectly fine." Rosalie snapped arms crossed over her chest defiantly.

"Little lady needs to watch her mouth." The young woman said an ominous tone to her voice.

"Rosalie, don't she's gonna…" Edward didn't get to finish before the witch waved her hand at him and his mouth was forced magically shut.

"Stay out of my head!" She snapped at Edward hissing like a feral cat, "Such naughty vamps you have." She turned to me to say. How she knew Edward had been in her head was beyond me. I had learned how to read him well enough to know when he was traipsing around in others thoughts but this witch had no way of knowing his tells let alone that he had the power to read minds and I'm not going to lie, it unnerved me a little.

"We need to go, they're gonna…" Alice didn't get to finish her sentence before she too was shut up with a flick of the witch's hand.

"The young one sees the future," The witch warned her coven. They all started to move in closer to us, threteningly.

"Get yer mangy magic off my Alice!" Jasper snapped at her taking a step in her direction.

She waved her hand again and sent Jasper flying back into a tree, the tree snapped in half and Jasper ended up in a heap underneath it. Esme ran over to help him up pulling him protectively close to her.

"Mama bear best keep her cub in line." The witch said to Esme. I stepped further forward putting myself more between my family and the witches.

The witch then turned back to me, "Seems all your little ones could use to learn some manners," She told me "It is best to teach them when they are babes."

All of a sudden the witch and her coven began to chant. Leaves and brush blew up around us, circling us in a funnel kicking up dust and dirt.

When the debris settled the only ones standing where Esme and I, the children all lay on the ground and were… well… children.

"What did you do?" I asked in horror.

"Gave you a second chance." She said "Raise them up right this time." She warned.

"Fix this!" I demanded.

"Only time can fix this. They will grow and they will learn and they will hopefully gain better manners." She told me and with that she and her coven popped out of existence leaving me and my wife with five very young children.

Jasper, who looked all of five years old, was the first to rouse. He looked up at his mother with wide amber eyes, "Mama," he moaned "My head hurts."

"Oh baby," Esme knelt down before him and gathered him in her arms. "Carlisle what are we going to do?" She asked me as she held Jasper close.

"I don't know Esme… love them?" I could hear crying and I turned to see Edward sitting up. By my guess he was about eighteen months old and looking very disgruntled. He opened and closed his little hands at me as he cried. I walked over and reached down and picked him up "Shhh it's ok Edward." I tried to sooth him, rocking gently.

Slowly the other children started rousing. Alice was next. She hopped up onto little feet and ran over to Jasper tossing her arms around his waist "Japer!" She said happily, seeming totally unperturbed. She was no older than two and a half and every bit is fiery and bubbly as ever.

Jasper let go of Esme to wrap his arms around Alice's shoulders and Esme drew them both close to her.

Emmett sat up with a groan and rubbed his head "What happened?" he asked and then blinked at the sound of his voice which had gone up several octaves.

"Come here bear cub." I said holding the arm that wasn't holding Edward out to him and he came scurrying over.

"Pops what happened?" he asked me laying his cheek against my chest as I crouched down by my now seven year old boy.

"Seems the witches decided to down size you guys to teach us a lesson." I explained and he let out a small whining noise I didn't know him capable of making.

The last to wake up was my kitten, all of six years old and looking very confused. She peered down at her tiny foot in her shrunken shoe and frowned in vexation, "Oh tell me those bitches didn't hocus pocus us." She said.

"Rosalie Lillian!" I scolded "Watch that mouth little lady." I warned.

"Sorry daddy" She said sheepishly "but look at us!"

"I see." I assured her. Boy did I see and I had no idea what to do about it.

OoOoOoOoOo

Tell me what you think. You like? Is it too off base? Want more? Did I get them even close to right?

I have more written, let me know if you want it and I'll finish off the scenes I have and get them posted.

Reviews feed this starving artist.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am inspired by the reviews and support I have gotten for this story. You are all wonderful and make my day! I am glad people are enjoying this little story and I have many more ideas floating around in my head. I also take requests. If there is anything you would like to see please feel free to tell me in a review or shoot me a PM

Disclaimer: I still make nothing from this and I do not own anything but the situation I have put these characters in.

This is not betad, as always all mistakes are mine.

OoOoOoOoOo

Chapter Two

OoOoOoOoOo

"Twintow twintow widdow `tar how I wonner what you are upppa bove da world so high lite a dimon inna sty. Twintow twintow widdow `tar how I wonner what you are." I heard the sweet little voice coming from my bedroom and I peered around the door jamb to see my little Alice sitting up in a tangle of bedding, her short hair sleep tousled. She was singing to herself as Edward lay still asleep next to her. They had been napping together in Esme and my bed.

We weren't sure it was true sleep or just the deep meditative trance that Vampires sometimes went into. However the children did it with such frequency whereas most vampires only ever did it rarely. Their situation was so unprecedented that we had no way for sure of knowing what was going on. No vampire would turn a child so young, it isn't allowed and no adult vampire had ever been… well… de-aged. Usually vampires didn't grow or age, but what the witch said lead me to believe that they would be growing with time like human children so it made sense that they would need their rest.

They were definitely still little vampires though and I had taken to hunting for the littlest ones myself. It was interesting draining a buck into a baby bottle, but you did what needed being done. For the most part Emmett, Rose and Jasper hunted rabbits, drinking larger game that I would help them catch and I caught food for Edward and Alice who were just too little to hunt. At five, even Jasper sometimes struggled, but I never let my tiny soldier go hungry.

They fed with more regularity and frequency than they had before, even if they drank much less at each feeding. It was hard keeping up with a new schedule; I wasn't accustomed to hunting every day, but in order to keep little mouths from biting we had to make sure they were always full so there would be no slip ups. Especially since Esme wouldn't hear of keeping her babies cooped up in the house. So far, with the aid of a reinforced stroller and a baby carrier, warn around the chest, for Edward, there had been no issues.

I walked into my bedroom and scooped Alice up out of the balled up sheets and blankets and rubbed noses with her.

"Daddy" She squealed, placing a tiny hand on each side of my face and I reached out putting a finger too her lips.

"Shh little angel, you'll disturb your brother." I warned her.

She nodded solemnly at me and kept her tone down "Daddy," my pixie whispered, "I wated up."

"I see that." I smiled. My little girl warmed my still heart. All my children did. I felt a depth of love and warmth I had never before experienced. Sure I had always loved my children, but they were reserve with their affection due to being adolescents. They had no such reservations anymore. Not that my little Alice really ever did, but the other four were not as demonstrative as they had become since being shrunken down and I found myself enjoying it very much. I enjoyed being a parent actually able to raise my children. It was a totally different experience from raising eternal teenagers. Not that I didn't love that too. This was just rewarding in a completely different way.

"Edward wate up soon." She told me patting my cheeks with little hands.

"Will he now?" I asked her.

"Uhuh, I seed it daddy." She informed me looking right in my eyes and I smiled at her.

"Hims gonna cwy," She warned "gib him musit." She advised sagely.

I sighed, Edward was a cranky one. No sooner did that thought cross my mind did a chestnut colored head pop up from the pillow, look up at me and then start wailing.

"Alice, why don't you go and find mommy?" I suggested to her placing her down on her feet. She nodded dutifully, hugging me around my legs for a moment before skipping off to find Esme.

"Oh Edward," I shook my head and lifted him up rocking my baby boy in my arms "Hush now my little man, daddy's got you." I soothed rubbing his back and swaying side to side as he cried.

He seemed the most distraught by the changes, but then I could see where his frustration would come in. Being the youngest of the group he was limited in both action and speech. I often thought he had something he just needed to say, but was unable to vocalize it. Those were the times his little face would scrunch up and he would start sobbing. I never knew what to do for him in those moments so I would hold him till the storm would pass.

"Why don't we go play with your music, hmm?" I suggested to my sad little boy. I had bought him several child friendly instruments including a small key board and a tiny drum set.

Edward continued to cry and a moment later Jasper came running around the corner and into my leg crying softly himself as he wrapped around my thigh.

"Dadddyyy make the baby stop." He begged me. Jasper, struggled the most with Edward's moods. As a child he had even more trouble with his empathy.

"We are going to go play music. Why don't you come and help?" I asked Jasper placing my hand on his head as I continued to hold Edward close with my other arm.

He nodded against my leg and put his thumb in his mouth in an effort to self sooth. I lead them both down the stairs and into the living room where their toys sat in a corner. I carried Edward over and sat down with him on the floor, holding him in my lap. I reached into the toy chest and pulled out the keyboard handing it to my baby and turning it on.

Jasper came and sat down on the floor next to me and I handed him the colorful xylophone.

Edward seemed to calm as soon as his fingers hit the keys and he started to play a made up little tune, Jasper trying to meet him note for note calming as his brother calmed.

Alice toddled over from where she had been sitting on the in Esme's lap on the couch as they both watched Emmett and Rosalie play something on Xbox and plopped down on my other side. Digging into the toy bin she pulled out a set of maracas and started shaking them along with her brothers' playing.

"Musit!" She exclaimed happily shaking the maracas at me and grinning widely.

I don't know what my little orchestra was composing, but for the preschool sect, they didn't sound half bad.

As I listened to my children play a smile spread out across my lips. As hard as it was raising five little vampires, I wouldn't trade it for the world.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! Here's a little treat for you all.

I also want to announce that I am going to start a review rewards program. Everyone who reviews will get a reply from me (if signed in, as I cannot reply to guests) and in that reply they will get a little sneak peek of what is coming for this story. So review, review, review.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own.

Thank you to my beta TheOneThatGotAway99.

OoOoOoOo

Chapter Three

OoOoOoOo

I peered up over my newspaper at the sound of little feet scampering down the hall and into the living room where I sat. Running right in my direction, brandishing an empty paper towel role as a sword, wearing nothing but his Spider-Man underoos and a pair of teeny cowboy boots was my tiny soldier.

He stopped a moment in his tracks and peered over his shoulder at what I could only fathom was his imaginary troops and yelled "Charge!" in a childlike high pitched voice before running right for me.

Before my little empath could make it all the way to me his mother had scooped him up from behind, "Bath time mister," Esme told him.

"Maaaaaammmaaaaaaa," he whined, wiggling in her arms before then turning to look at me. "Daddy, tell mama I don't needs a baf." He pleaded with me with wide amber eyes.

"Sorry buddy, but daddy has got to agree with mama on this one. A certain little someone is in need of a bath indeed." Jasper had dirt all over his little hands and arms and some smeared across his face where he had most likely wiped it with his grimy paws; he even had some foliage in his tight blond curls.

"Daddy do it," Jasper requested batting large eyes, holding his arms out to me making grabby hands.

I smiled and folded the paper up putting it on the coffee table before rising and taking my little boy from his mother, "Of course, daddy will do it."

Jasper laid his head against my chest as I carried him upstairs and into the master bath. I sat him down on the closed toilet and stopped up the drain with the plug and turned on the water, feeling it to make sure it was the perfect temperature before adding some bubble bath.

I turned back to Jasper and knelt down yanking off his cowboy boots and placing them to the side under the large vanity that Esme used each morning.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked him as I helped him off with his underpants and lifted him into the warm water of the tub.

"Uh-huh" he nodded splashing his little hands in the soapy water "I catchded a rabbit all myself," he told me proudly.

"Really?" I asked him smiling indulgently. Jasper struggled with hunting at his new size, but he did try hard. He hated when daddy or mommy had to catch his meals for him.

He nodded happily, "And I drinked it all up and mama said I'm a big boy!" he relayed the details and I smiled at him encouragingly.

"Yes you are," I agreed, glad to see Jasper so happy. I could feel the contentment come off him in waves and it was nice to feel positive emotions from my little empath.

He picked up a rubber ducky and made it swim through the bubbles, zigzagging around the water. I let him play as I rolled up my sleeves. I rubbed a lavender scented bar of soap against a wash cloth and started cleaning my messy soldier up. He didn't even fuss at me when I washed his hair, which is normally something that he absolutely hated.

I let him play in the tub for a little while longer before reaching in and pulling out the stopper. He watched wide-eyed as the water swirled down the drain and I couldn't help but smile at the child like wonder.

"Come here, my little Major," I said, scooping him up in a fluffy towel.

He reached and played with the buttons on my shirt as I carried him into the bedroom he was, at the moment, sharing with Emmett. We had had to change living arrangements up as sleeping in mated pairs was no longer appropriate and Emmett was in the 'eeewwww girls' phase. Which was fine because Rosalie was most definitely in the 'ewwww boys' phase and while they still loved each other they gave one another a wide birth if they weren't wrestling or playing video games. I knew the day would come, far too soon, where their need to be mates again would come back about, but for now I was content watching them go through the natural pace of things as children.

The only thing that worried me was, well, there was a reason we didn't turn children, it wasn't safe. Children could not be trusted to keep the secret of the vampires safe and turning a child was the quickest way to losing your head not to mention causing the destruction of the child. It was even more important for us to keep off the Volturi's radar now. I shudder to think what they might do to us if they found out what happened to the children. There would be a lot of explaining to do and somehow I don't think Aro would buy 'the witches did it.' It could mean the end of the Cullen coven and even all our deaths.

Stopping at his dresser, I got a clean pair of underpants and pajamas out of the drawer before sitting on the bed with my little man, quickly getting him dressed I prepared for him to fuss at me as I ran a comb through his curls. He did not disappoint.

"Papa, no!" He swatted my hand away and I gave him the look causing him to pout and put his hands down.

"You do not smack your daddy," I scolded him "Now, unless you want a time-out, you let me finish your hair."

Jaspers bottom lip trembled and I could feel an almost crippling wave of sadness flow over me. Jasper never had liked being scolded and now was no different, though as an adolescent he had far more control over his emotions.

Trying to ignore how sad I suddenly felt I lifted the boy up into my lap and held him close as he started to cry.

"Okay, it's okay Jazz. Daddy's not mad at you," I tried to reassure him.

"I sorry daddy!" he cried. "I not hit `gain" he promised.

"I know Jazz, I know you won't," I assured my distraught child, rocking him a bit to help calm him down. "Just let daddy finish your hair, okay?"

Jasper nodded and sniffled sadly, but I felt the overwhelming grief ease away and he nuzzled his cheek against my chest. I reached down and stroked the side of his face trying to impart all the love I felt for him into the single gesture. He calmed visibly.

"'Kay daddy," he said and then peered up at me expectantly. I turned him in my lap so I could access the back of his head and once more started to gently pull the comb through his curly golden locks. It didn't take long for me to finish and place the comb back down on his night stand.

"Okay Major, time for all good little soldiers to be in bed," I told him, kissing his head and rising with him in my arms.

"But Papa, Emmett's not going to bed yet," he protested, an objection I had heard many times before.

"Emmett doesn't go to bed just yet, Jasper," I reminded him.

"I'm big too and I wanna read a book to my Alice," he told me.

"I bet you Alice is asleep already, Jazz," I tried to explain.

"I don' fink she's sleepin' daddy. How 'bouts we check and if she's not sleepin' yet I can read to her?" he bargained with me.

"Okay, but if she is asleep I don't want to hear any more complaints about it, agreed?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and smiled wide.

I carried him into the bedroom Alice and Rosalie shared and walked over to the tiny toddler bed Alice inhabited. She was nothing but a little lump under the blanket, but as she heard us come in she popped her head out eyes wide and alert, very much awake. It was apparent she had been playing under her blanket not sleeping. She waved her favorite doll at us.

"Daddy! Japer!" She squealed happily.

Jasper smiled at me as if to say 'I told you so' and wiggled in my arms to be put down. I sat him on the bed next to Alice and he wrapped her in a big hug.

"Wanna read a book?" he asked her as she contently snuggled into his side.

"Nini Moon?" She asked eagerly. I had probably read 'Good Night Moon' to Alice a thousand times since she had been downsized. It was her favorite.

I walked over to the book case and plucked the thin paperback from the shelf. Walking over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room, I patted my lap for my two young ones.

Taking Alice's hand, Jasper led her over to me and helped her get into my lap before climbing up my legs himself and settling on my other thigh. I couldn't have been more pleased than to have my two little ones curled up against me, past bedtime or not.

Handing the book over to Jasper, who I was sure already had the thing memorized, I started rocking us back and forth. I smiled as my little boy started reading from the tiny tome. They would go to sleep shortly and all would be quiet in the house for a few hours, but until then I happily listened to my child read.


End file.
